1. Field
Embodiments relate to a paste composition for a solar cell electrode, an electrode fabricated using the same, and a solar cell including the electrode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Solar cells may generate electric energy using the photovoltaic effect of a p-n junction that converts photons of sunlight or other incident light into electricity. In the solar cell, a front electrode and a rear electrode may be formed on front and rear surfaces of a semiconductor wafer or substrate with the p-n junction, respectively. Then, the photovoltaic effect of the p-n junction may be induced by sunlight entering the wafer, and electrons generated by the photovoltaic effect of the p-n junction may provide an electric current flowing through the electrodes. The electrodes of the solar cell may be formed on the wafer by applying, patterning, and firing a paste composition for electrodes.